Overtime Mode
.]] Overtime Mode is a Dead Rising game mode which is unlocked by completing 72 Hour Mode with Ending A, the best possible ending. It is a continuation of the story in 72 Hour Mode. Still at the mall and without a means of escape, Frank must figure out a way to slay alive and not become one of the walking dead. , p. unknown Once this mode is unlocked you are able to start a new game from the beginning of Day 4. Overtime Walkthrough The Overtime Walkthrough is split into three pages: Collecting Items Overtime Mode/Collecting Items Collect the 8 items, the generator, and the 10 queens. After the cutscene with Isabela, Frank will have to run throughout the mall and collect eight items and 10 queens to help Isabela in formulating a suppressant for Frank's zombification. The items will be labeled with a blue key mark as Frank approaches them. Many of the zombies in the mall are dead, except for the ones in Leisure Park, but Special forces are throughout the mall.Dead Rising Featured Guide, Cheat Happens. Cave Overtime Mode/Cave Travel through the cave to the jeep. After collecting the items, Frank learns that Isabella has created a pheromone that repels zombies. A helicopter has crashed into the clock tower, revealing a zombie infested passage. Isabela and Frank travel through the tunnel to a sewage treatment plant. They ride of in the jeep. Final Battle Overtime Mode/Final Battle Defeat the XML Prototype tank and Brock. Frank and Isabella are attacked by a XML Prototype tank driven by Brock Mason, leader of the Special Forces. Brock hits and overturns the jeep. Isabela is knocked unconscious. Frank and Brock battle atop the tank. Brock falls into the zombie horde surrounding the tank and is torn apart. Frank's infection Frank has 24 game hours (2 real hours) to get the 8 items, generator and 10 queens to Isabela. Isabela then gives Frank an injection of the precursor of Zombrex and Frank will not become a zombie. The Cave and Final Battle take place after this, and are not part of the 24 hours. During the 24 hours which Frank needs to collect these items, Frank will get reminders four ways of his impending zombification: When traveling to a new load screen, a timer will be shown. After certain cutscenes, a timer will be shown. An information bar will notify Frank about how long Frank has before zombification. This bar appears at 24 hours, 6 hours, 3 hours, 1 hour and other times. What causes the most trouble, is at certain times, Frank will drop the item he is holding in his inventory, and not be able to move for a few seconds. Frank will exclaim, "Urk...Looks like I'll be one of them soon..." At the end of 24 hours, Frank will become a zombie and the game is over. Special Forces In Overtime Mode Frank must contend with the Special Forces. In addition to ground troops, the Special forces have a helicopter drone and a helicopter gunship. In the Final Battle Frank must also battle the XML Prototype tank and Brock Mason. As Frank collects these items in the mall, it is best if Frank tries to avoid and try to remain unseen by the special forces. The Special Forces are tough and congregate in large numbers when Frank is spotted. Helicopter Drone Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_drone_destroyed.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_drone_destroyed_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_drone_shot.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_drone_sniper_rifle.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_drone_sniper_rifle_(2).png Helicopter Gunship Dead rising helicopter 810 brutality shot.png|Helicopter Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_exploding.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_explosion.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_shooting.png Dead rising helicopter 810 brutality shot (2).png|Photo of Helicopter worth 810 points Captured by the Special Forces If the Special Forces or zombies manage to completely deplete Frank's health, he's captured, stripped of all of his weapons and items, and handcuffed to the back of a helicopter in the parking lot of Leisure Park. In addition to losing time, Frank must struggle free of his ties and escape. To successfully get away, shake the left thumbstick rapidly back and forth only when the Special Forces have their backs to Frank and are looking the other way. The meter located at the bottom of the screen slowly fills yellow as Frank struggles. When the stick is not being shaking, it slowly depletes. Once it has filled all the way, Frank is free. The first time Frank is captured, he's handcuffed with one tie. The second time, two. The third time three. Each time he's captured, it's tougher for him to break free. Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_captive_(5).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_captive_(8).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_captive_(9).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_captive.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_captive_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_captive_(6).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_captive_(7).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_captive_(3).png Special Forces locations Special Forces always wait in same stores until alerted to Frank's presence. Special Forces soldiers never respawn in the same load area like zombies do, although they respawn when Frank goes through a load screen and then returns. This means that once Frank kills all of the soldiers and helicopter drones in one area, he does not have to worry about enemies respawning. Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). Uses the name "helicopter drone".Around four to six zombies respawn in Al Fresca Plaza, see Trivia. Listings with no numbers indicate only one Special Forces soldier in that location. This list is currently incomplete. Differences with 72 Hour Mode * N128 in North Plaza, the location of The Hatchet Man's three hostages is locked and chained. This means the Survival and Wrestling books are unavailable to Frank. *Frank cannot access his Notebook in Overtime Mode. In the Cave and in the Final Battle the map option is grayed out. * The Movieland Theater Warehouse in Cinema 4 is locked. Psychopath weapons Certain psychopath weapons do not appear in overtime mode. Trivia * Except for Leisure Park and the Maintenance Tunnels all zombies have been killed. But there are around four to six animated zombies around the Al Fresca Plaza fountain. These zombies respawn if Frank walks far enough away from the fountain. * Overtime Mode takes place from Day 4, September 22, 8 pm to Day 5, September 23, 8 pm. * Special Forces soldiers cannot open doors, such as in Flexin' and The Sinister Read. They can shoot through the glass door and hit Frank though. Videos Images Notes See also External links * Monette, Michael. Overtime Mode, Super Cheats. * Dead Rising Featured Guide, Cheat Happens Cases - Overtime Mode, Cheat Happens. * Visual Walkthroughs - Dead Rising Walkthrough - Overtime, Visual Walkthroughs. * Paterson, J. Dead Rising: FAQ/Walkthrough, GameFAQs, (October 8th, 2006).